Letting Go of Pride
by Mittonio
Summary: Lil snippets of Robin and Maria from Robins point of view from the moment they met! I shall update regularly if enough people review enough!
1. First Meetings

The trees swayed gently in the graveyard as I watched the group of people dressed in black. I craned my head, looking for her. Finally I caught a glimpse of red hair. Maria Merryweather bent her head over her Fathers coffin as she threw in a dark red rose onto it and then gently placed another onto the marble slab next to her Father's grave. She was wearing a long black dress with which she fiddled, long pale fingers twisting through black satin.

I should have killed her there. I should have grabbed her, hauled her into the trees, slit her throat and then ran. Then she turned to look at me and something inside of me broke. Her eyes stared at me defiantly and I glared back, leaning against a marble pillar, trying to put all the anger and hatred into my stare. She glanced away and I took this opportunity to slide into the bushes behind me, cursing myself silently. Father was going to murder me when I got back. I desperately pushed the thought of the Moon Princesses brown eyes that flickered with light under her unruly hair back into th deep crevices of my mind.

Xx Hope you liked it, if anyone actually reads it! There should be way more Moonacre fics but aaah well. I will update regularly if anyone reviews. Ta ta for now!xX


	2. Vanilla with a hint of the ocean

Hiding in the trees to watch the princess seemed to becoming a theme these days, I thought wryly to myself as I sat high up in the towering oak tree. I was to pounce on the carriage that ferried Maria and her governess to Moonacre. This time I was determined to not fail. Father would not be forgiving at all if I did not return with my hands stained with Maria's blood.

I slowly inched down the tree,motioning to my friend Tomas who sat under the bushes below. At the sight of the gilded carriage rattling along, I stretched and prepared myself for a quick stab of a blade. The carriage stopped as the dim-witted servant clambered out and made to unlock the gates and I climbed quietly on to the roof.

A petulant voice rose from the window. "Whats happening? Have we arrived?"

Maria Merryweather leaned out of the window,her red hair flapping in the wind. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by the scent of vanilla and the ocean. I leaned forward to get closer to the intoxicating smell but then shook my head, clearing away the thoughts of the princess. I grabbed her and started trying to haul her up. I was getting increasingly distracted by how warm she was in my arms and how her hair shone in the sun. I was very soon awakened from my day-dreams when a sharp, stabbing pain erupted in my hand. She stabbed me with a needle, that little witch! I grimaced in pain and was suddenly thrown off the carriage when Digweed started to move it forward. He grasped the iron circle that closed the gates and pulled down. I ran towards them but it was too late. Rattling the gate I let out a shout of rage. Tomas and I started to return back home. I stroked the cut and tried to hate Maria Merryweather. I tried, honestly. Unfortunately, the smell of vanilla was still lingering in the air.

Xx Well,one person reviewed and that's good enough for me! Hope you enjoyed,but be warned,its about to get angsty. But not for long,I promise. There is nothing I love more than a smidgen of unrequited love! See you later!xX


	3. Hatred

Pacing the forest, I kicked the leaves that swirled around my feet. Thoughts of the princess had consumed me and now I was left feeling overwhelmed by a fact that suddenly hit me. She would never love me. I had seen the way she looked at me when I had tried to take her from the carriage. Her eyes had been filled with hatred and, worst of all, fear. She was scared of me. Scared of the big bad boy wearing a black mask that hunted her and tried to steal her away. I felt ashamed, ashamed that I had made something so innocent afraid of me. If Father knew I was thinking these forbidden thoughts he would ring my neck. I heard a rustle in the leaves and turned around sharply. It was Tomas, followed by some other boys from home.

" We came to get you, Robin. Your Father is getting restless and, well, you know how he is. We just need to check the traps." We wandered through the forest but this time all of the traps were empty. As we were nearing the last one, a lucid voice rang out.

"Poor little thing, who did this to you?"

I darted my way through the trees, scrambling over roots that twisted over themselves like gnarled fingers reaching out. The rabbit was there, shaking and wild-eyed with fear. I looked into is brown eyes and was inexplicably reminded of Maria. She was crouched over the trap, trying to lift the rabbit from its confinement. I motioned to the rest of the group to wait behind the trees as I strolled casually into the clearing.

"One trap, two catches!" I said in a gloating voice. She glared at me and I glared back. If she wanted to hate me, well, I would _make _her hate me.

She stepped back, her eyes widening.

"What do you want!" she demanded, with what you could either call bravery or stupidity, considering her current circumstances.

Tomas led the others out and they circled her, viciously smiling. A thug named Kus grabbed her from behind as she struggled desperately.

"That's girls, catch an animal and they can't resist coming to help." I mocked my voice cold and cruel.

"I know who you are. You're bandits and plunderers!" she spat at me. It stung but I tried my best not to show it.

The group started laughing and oohing at that. Maria finally wrenched herself free of Kus and started slapping him, her punches doing about as much damage as mine would on a mountain. I grabbed her and she began to try to hit me. The smell of vanilla was strong again but I ignored it. She grabbed my hand when she saw the needle mark and her eyes widened. Her hand was so soft and small against my calloused one.

"You!" she exclaimed, her face blank with shock.

"You're coming with us now. My father is just _dying to make your acquaintance._" I said, my voice contorted in an imitation of her city accent that was so smooth around the edges.

Suddenly the demon dog that belonged to those blasted Merryweathers was leaping on Krus. It knocked him down and the others started to run. I stood my ground, staring at Maria. She looked back at me panting, her eyes full of hatred. I started to run as the midnight black dog chased me out of the clearing. I finally reached a tree and leant against it,my breath coming out in heavy pants. Damn it, I was going to get that Merryweather girl, one way or another.

XxEh,I think Imp okay with not many peeps readin my fic cos its super fun to write! Well I hope you enjoy this one! I swear that I will write at least one chapter every day. I might do some after movie fluff if anyone other than that nice person Gabby actually reads it and reviews! See yaxX


	4. Maria's Downfall

The dining hall was filled with drunken cheers as my Father's men gorged themselves on meat and wine. I held a goblet of wine myself, from which I sipped nervously. I had a plan to get the moon princess from the manor but I wasn't sure that Father would agree. He would look down his nose at me and hit me across the head. I have always wondered why he hates me so much. I know why he hates my sister. She ran off with a Merryweather and disgraced our family name, as Father tells me over and over again.

Leaning towards him I said "Father, I have prepared a plan to snatch the girl from under the Merryweather roof. Just as expected he sneered at my thought.

"Don't go near Moonacre," he spat "That house is damned."

Looking upwards he lowered his voice to a sinister tone. "No, word is, she's about to meet her downfall."

I looked up to see Maria on a wooden balcony high up being grabbed by some of our guards. I groaned. That little idiot had worn a bright blue dress to sneak in to a place where black was the only colour seen. She was struggling and fighting but to no prevail.

Father grinned as she was dragged down the stairs. I stared at her as she turned her face toward Father. She wrenched her hand from a guards vice like grip to present to Father a golden key inlaid with a single pearl.

"Oh and what is this?" He asked, grabbing it from her.

"She has brought us the lost key, Gentlemen." His voice was mocking and cruel. My mind was furiously trying to think of a plan to free Maria without anyone knowing it was me, because who knows what Father would do to the last moon princess. However, I couldn't think of any way of slipping the princess past the guard's. Besides, as if Maria would trust _me._ She would simply think I was making fun of her and hate me more, if that was even possible.

"Because the terrible de Noirs have had the moon pearls hidden up here all the time. Haven't we?" Father asked, with a glint in his eye. I knew where this was going.

"Well it's true, isn't it? Your ancestors stole them!" Maria said, and although her voice sounded frightened she tried to put on a brave front.

"My ancestor? Well perhaps, princess, I should introduce you." Father said as he turned to the stone casket in at the front of the hall. I grabbed Maria and held her in place as she struggled, her face scrunched up in desperation. Although I gripped her arm tightly I was careful to be gentle.

"Maria Merryweather, the last moon princess, Sir William, the very first Coeur de Noir." He swept his arm dramatically to the stone knight.

He gently picked up a small wooden box with a golden inlay as the key hole.

"The pearl casket." Maria murmured, her eyes fixed on it.

"And you so very kindly brought us the key." Father smiled, almost looking gentle. He almost looked as he did before Loveday left, like he did in the days when we went hunting together and laughed among the quiet trees.

He brought the key up as if to open it but then let it slip purposely from his large fingers much to the delight of the people amongst me. He opened the casket to show it was empty. Maria's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You've hidden them!" She cried with a sort of reckless bravery.

"They were never there, girl!" Fathers temper getting the better of him. "The filthy Merryweather family took them before he picked up the box!"

"They stole the pearls," He continued, leaning closer to her. "But soon the final moon will rise and the thieving Merryweathers will be punished! And now that we have you here, there nothing anyone can do to stop it! At last the entire valley will be ours. And the de Noirs will finally feast upon revenge." Father roared to the cheers of the crowd. All through this speech I couldn't help but smile. At least Maria would be out of the way when the moon rose and destruction came to the valley. I know it was selfish but all I cared about was that she was safe and in a place where no-one could touch her.

On orders, my friends and I escorted Maria to a cell in our dark and damp dungeons. I pushed her in front of me. Her curiosity really knew no bounds, for even though she was in a terrible circumstance, she still looked around eagerly, trying to see all the nooks and crannies.

I pushed her harder when she got to close to me so that I wouldn't become weak. I wouldn't love her. I wouldn't. I repeated all of the bad things about her in my head. Her stupid dress sense. Her reckless idiocy. The fact that she hated me. Finally she had enough of my shoves.

Whirling round on me she said "Leave me alone, you oaf!"

Lowering my face down to hers I chuckled. "You know, for someone in your current predicament, I have to admire your spirit."

She kicked me hard in the shins. I let out a low groan of pain, a fire erupting in the area where her foot had just made contact. My so-called friends laughed and shouted at me as I dragged her into her cell shouting "Witch!"

I called to the guard "Hey, lock her in!" The guard turned the heavy key in the lock, sealing her in her iron cage.

I gave her a mocking wave as I left, again repeating the list of bad things about that Merryweather girl.

Xx Hope you like it! Yaay new reviews! I swear, my happiness level goes up a hundred every time someone reviews. See yaxX


	5. Fly Fast,Little Bird

I was sitting on the walls of our fortress when Tomas ran up to me.

"The moon princess! She's escaped!" He said in between sharp inhales of air. I could see her running ahead of the guards that were sprinting after her. I jumped up and joined the chase, grinning to myself. Maybe Maria had more brains than I thought. I ran through the dark, twisting alleys, past women whose shapeless clothes hung off their wiry frames, past the market filled with calls and shouts. Soon I was nearly on her.

She ran towards a wall that overlooked the forest. It was a long way down. I breathed a small sigh of relief. At least when she was in that cell she wouldn't do anything stupid and she couldn't be idiotic enough to jump off the wall. However, Maria hopped onto the wall, trying to back away from me.

"Princess," I said, Tomas at my heels. "What are you going to do know?" I inquired, smiling.

And then she fell. I ran towards the wall and leaned over the edge. I gripped the stone so tight my knuckles went white. I scanned the long grass, praying that she would be alright, be alive.

We ran after her, down the long stairs, through the gates and into the forest. All I could imagine was Maria laid in the forest, her head banged open on a rock, crimson blood sprayed around her body. I led the men through the trees, desperate to find her.

We heard Father and I ran to the clearing where he and his horse stood.

"I want her killed." He commanded. I gulped and nodded

"I won't let her stop the curse. Their death is our victory." He muttered.

Walking on I murmured to myself "Stupid girl. You should have just stayed where you were."

We went jumping over logs and branches but there was no sign of her. The Tomas said "Robin!" hanging on the tree was a sky blue ribbon. I breathed out and smiled, and then carried on running. We ran for what seemed like hours until I saw a small footprint in the mud.

"This way." I called back.

We had just gained on her when that damn dog came slinking out from a bush.

"I don't think we will be able to get her now." Krus said.

"Yeah, I'm heading back. Coming Robin?" Tomas asked.

"No, I'll just stay here for a little bit."

They left and I followed Maria as Wrolf led her home. Finally she ran as fast as she could out of the forest, my Father hot on her heels.

"Fly fast little bird." I whispered as she approached the manor.


	6. I Promise

Wandering the forest, I kicked aside a bush that got in my way. Summer had made the forest blossom and now verdant green trees lined the paths and vibrant bluebells shot out of the mossy ground. I heard a twig crunch somewhere in front of me and hurried forward,hopping that it would be a rabbit or a deer. Maybe if I caught something for Father,he might not be so angry that the princess got away.

In a wooden trap that I did not remember making, but I guessed one of the other boys had set it, sat a large silvery Moonacre rabbit. I smiled and edged towards it.

Then a face peeped out from behind a large tree. Maria.

"Princess," I said,removing a small sharpknife fom my belt. "Giving yourself up,how good of you."

She giigle wich confused me for a moment until she pulled a rope attached to a tree that was a ttached to a loop of rope under my feet. I swang upwards and was left dangling helplessly.

"The great trapper,trapped!" she said gleefully.

I had decided,I officially hated this girl now.

"Let me down you little witch!" I shrieked.

"Certainly." She walked over to where the rope was. I didn't like the sound of being dropped on my head so I shouted "No, no don't you dare!"

I groaned in pain as my foot seemed to be being ripped from its socket.

She carefully lifted the little rabbit from its confinement.

"Let me down, I can feel my head swelling!" I complained as the blood rushed to the said area.

Thinking she was clever she replied "Oh no. It was like that before."

"I will let you down if you do one thing for me." She commanded.

"What?!"

"Promise you will listen. Say I promise."

This was utterly humiliating.

"Just say it!" she demanded.

"I promise," I surrendered "Alright you beat me! Let me down!"

"Very well." Maria cut the rope with my knife and I fell hard to the floor. I rubbed my back and winced in pain.

I tried to run but again that damned dog was there, snapping his great big canines at me.

"What about him?" I asked warily. I wanted to be sure that the princess wouldn't set her mangy mutt on me.

"You are a De Noir. He very probably will harm you." This didn't exactly inspire confidence.

I picked up my knife and slid on my trusty bowler hat.

"I'm listening." I said.

She told me her whole story. About how the whole valley would be forever plunged into darkness,how the only way to stop it was to join the families or to return the moon pearls. I listened and I wanted to help her,I did. I was scared for all of us,if what Maria was saying was true. However, the thought of what Father would do to me if he found out I helped a Merryweather of all people was unbearable. This whole thing was insane! Me being in love with the moon princess, the whole pearl thing, it was delusional!

I got up. "Bye."

"Robin,please." She pleaded.

"I promised I would listen to you,and I have."

"Robin,you have to help me,you have to!" The look of desperation on her face was heart-breaking but I ignored it.

I grabbed her. I had to make her get away from me, before I did or said something I regretted.

"You are a Merryweather. Right now I ought to kill you!"

"Kill me and the whole valley dies with me! You and I can stop it and we only have until moonrise. Tonight!" She stormed away from me. I should have kept my mouth closed,really. But the thought of her going to face whatever atrocity was meant to happen tonight on her own was too much.

"I'm still listening."

She stopped and I swear I saw the small flicker of a smile on her lips.

She told me she was looking for a tree and that I was the only person who could help her. I t was true,I knew the forest like the back of my hand, and so we set of into the forest. Quickly though,I tied the sky blue ribbon Tomas found as we were tailing Maria in the forest to a tree.

I caught up with Maria.

"What was that?" she inquired.

"A false trail."

"What were you doing with one of my ribbons in your pocket?" she asked in mock-horror.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her. We walked for a while in companiable silence until Maria broke it by saying "They're in a tree, but it's very distinctive. It has massive roots twisting around a big dark hollow and-"

I interrupted her "I know where that is." I had sat on a root of that tree every time Father gave me time off from doing chores. It was very peaceful and song-birds flitted through the air.

Maria turned to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Suppose,for a moment,I do decide to help you." I said. Yes,it would be a moment of madness. "And suppose we actually _manage_ to find the pearls," I said in a tone of disbelief. "What then?"

I had got her with that one. She thought for a moment before replying "Well…we'd return the pearls to the sea,and then we'd go-"

"You know my Fathers coming after you?" I said abrubtly. She neede to know the dangers in her way, she was acting like this was all going to be easy.

"It's just a matter of finding them before he finds me." She said resignedly.

"Hmm."I said. She was right. Sooner or later, Father was going to get her, and she might as well use the little time she had to try to do something.

We walked on. I saw a tree I recognised a few feet away and said to Maria " It's through the clearing and over the next hill."

"Wrolf!" Maria called, her crimson dress hitched up above her knees.

"It's not far now."

Maria's hair was dappled in the sunshine cast by the leaves. I was having a nice time day-dreaming about Maria suddenly realising that she was completely in love with me and didn't give a toss that I was a de Noir. She didn't seem to hate me anymore. She laughed at my jokes and everything was so easy. I was just glancing behind me when a firm hand grabbed me and hauled me behind a tree. It was Krus, and unfortunately for me, he was holding a rather nastily sharp knife to my neck.

XxAh,I left it at a cliff hanger! Well…not much of a cliff hanger as you have all probs watched the film but whatevs. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy! Gabi,I'm really sorry if you thought that he shouldn't have been attracted to her so early, but I am a hopeless romantic and totally believe in love at first sight. I am really sorry if it wasn't how you thought it was though! I feel really bad now…buuut it's a bit late to change it. Ah well, on with the story. By the way, guys,I'm thinking about doing a fic about why Coeur de Noir is such a meanie! If any of you are interested then please tell me! Buh byexX


	7. Robins Choice

I was trying to shout a warning to Maria but Kruse's fingers were clamped hard over my mouth. I could hear Maria moving further away and I was trying to somehow send her a mental message to get as far away from here as possible.

"Robin?" she called out. I heard her turn and the leaves crunch under her feet as she walked towards us. By bow I was shaking. I mean,I had a knife held to my throat and Maria was walking towards her imminent death.

"Robin?" she said,sounding much more agitated this time.

Then Iheard a roar of a dog that could only be Wrolf.

"Wrolf?" Maria said. She must have been thoroughly confused by now.

"Wrolf?" Her voice was just a whimper now. Then I heard her walking away from us,clearly going to find Wrolf. I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that she would be safe for the minute,well as safe as you can be in the forest when Coeur de Noir is after you. However, I was extremely worried, to say the least, about what Father would do to me when Krus brought me to him. Another of Fathers men popped out of the bushes and grabbed me,placing a hand over my mouth.

"Come on boy." He said gruffly and with that they dragged me through the forest and into a clearing. In the clearing was Wrolf who was stranded down a hole. He had clearly fallen into the trap and was now being baited by two dwarves. The men hauled me against a tree as Father rode in.

He dismounted and removed his mask. His eyes were full of hatred. At that moment I felt so ashamed. All I wanted was for him to treat me like I was his son and I had betrayed him by helping a Merryweather. I know that it was the right thing to do, but at that exact moment I felt awful.

"Well this is pretty." He sneered.

"Father, please! Let me explain"

"Is it not enough for one member of my family to betray me? Now I find that her brother is a traitor too!"

He glared at me. "I will take care of this princess. Once and for all!" I stared at him in horror. He couldn't mean he would kill her. But it was Father and his heart was so twisted in hate that he would stop at nothing for revenge. He strode of and I was powerless to stop him. I spent the next few minutes praying that he wouldn't find her. That she would manage to slip through his fingers like the clever little bird she was. Then I heard screams.

Clearly Father had found Maria. I struggled desperately against Krus but I couldn't get free. Then I heard a gun-shot. No. He couldn't have!

"Maria!" I yelled.

Wrolf,clearly spurred on by what could very likely have been Marias death jumped out of the trap and chased the men holding me down away. I grabbed the knife they dropped and ran after Wrolf.

maybe the shot hadn't been fatal. Maybe Father had missed. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Nothing was certain apart from the fact that I had to find Maria.

"Wrolf,we have to find Maria!" I yelled, hoping that maybe he could show me the way. I didn't see Krus raising the gun that he pointed at Wrolf. I did however hear his whimper as he was hit and the boom of the gun-shot.

"Wrolf!" I shoute,scanning the forest for the daemon dog. I was distracted by the sound of a scream. Maria!

I ran towards the direction of the sound. I saw Maria in front of me but momentum pushed me forward and I collided into her. She was fine, not a scratch on her. I really wished she would stop giving me these damn heart attack's.

She whirled on me.

"You! How could you betray me like that." She tried to swing a punch at me and I caught her hand easily. "Maria,wait." I said, trying to placate her.

I turned to my Father. Now was the moment I chose sides. I could grab Maria and hand her to Father, earning some affection from him or I could stand against my own blood and protect a Merryweather. Just then a scent of vanilla wafted under my nose. I gripped my knife and decided. Turning to Father I placed my knife against his throat.

"I won't let you take her,Father."

"Put the knife down,boy,"

I would give him one last shot at redemption. He was my Father after all.

"Father,please. You have to listen to what Maria has to say!"

"Traitor!" He spat in my face. "You are nothing to me now." A few tears gathered in the corners of my eyes but in did not let them out. I had made my decision to stay loyal to the princess and I would not back down now.

I stare at him defiantly and then grabbed Marias hand shouting "Go!" as I ran in front t of her.

"I'll know where to find you again! Back where it all began." He added menacingly as he walked back into the depth's of the forest.


	8. The Sacrifice

My father's men were on our tails. We were running and running but it seemed as though we would never shake them off. Maria was leading me,her crimson dress streaming out behind her.

She stopped at the tree we had been looking for earlier and slid into the hollow concealed by its roots.

"In here!" she called back to me. I hurriedly followed her to find myself in a dark tunnel with many roots hanging from the ceiling. "Robin,look at this." She breathed in wonder as she pushed open the door in front of us. It creaked open to reveal a chamber that was filled with silvery light let in by the roots that formed the walls. A bed stood in the middle,covered in cob-webs and dust.

"Where are they?" she muttered to herself,rooting under the bed. I pace nervously. This place gave me the chills.

Maria picked up a white dress that was intricately stitched.

"It's hers,it must be!" She exclaimed excitedly. I placed it back in the chest. Maria was tracing her fingers along the roots in a trance like fashion.

"Where,where did you put them?" She asked,as if the original moon princess herself would spring forth and answer her.

She pulled on a root and,as if by magic, a hole appeared in the wall. She looked at me and smiled,her face lit up with excitement. I peered in, craning my neck to look in to the dark hole.

A stone bust of the moon princess stood in the corner, her neck adorned with stone pearls. Maria smiled to herself and she grabbed them. They glowed beneath her fingers and slipped away from the statue.

"The pearls!" I exclaimed. Maybe this suicide mission could have a happy ending after all. Just as Inwas thinking that I heard feet stomping down the tunnel and a cry of "Open the door!"

I placed a root against the door,but it wouldn't hold it for long.

"Robin let's go!" Maria said. We ran into the hole in the wall. Suddenly everything went dark. I couldn't see anything, and let me tell you,it is definitely not a good idea to be stumbling through an unknown passage with no light.

"Its so dark in here." I whispered,voicing my concerns to Maria.

Maria held up the moon pearls and whispered to them "Moon pearls we need your power now. Show us the way."

The pearls glowed in her hands,brighter than any star in the velvet night sky. She went in front and I followed the light,my eyes dazzled by its purity. We came upon a set of stairs and climbed up them. The smell of the sea filled my nose and I could hear water splashing down from the roof. I had no idea where we were.

"We're lost." I stated bleakly.

Maria just carried on walking,that slightly dream like state clouding her eyes. By now I was worried for her.

"Maria-" I started

"Robin,come on!" she insisted. "Don't you see? She's showing us the way." By now I seriously was starting to believes she was in the throes of insanity as I couldn't see anything but dark glistening cave walls but I trusted Maria with my everything so I followed her as we climbed higher and higher.

We emerged onto the circle jutting out of the cliff,the place where this curse had all begun. Father and Sir Benjamin were fighting. The moon was almost touching the sea and it was close,terribly could see each and every crater on its surface.

"Stop!" Maria shouted,hurrying forth.

"No,uncle,no!" she screamed.

"Father, we got them!" I shouted. Maybe, if he knew we could stop the curse,maybe he would let go of his pride.

Father reached out his hands for the pearls. "Give me the pearls!" he spat. She snatched them out of is reach.

"Those damn pearls," Sir Benjamin said "They've brought us nothing but heart ache and grief."

"No, uncle," Maria corrected him " It is not the pearls, but the greed in our hearts which brings us this misery!"

"Father!" a voice rang out. It was my sister. I had missed her greatly after Father banished me. She had always been kind to me,patching me up after Fathers rages,calling me her poor injured robin. And now here she was,her face cast into contrast by the sharp stones around her.

"Why is there so much hatred in your heart?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment,speechless.

"My daughter..." he said, tenderness creeping into his voice.

She grabbed his hands and said beseechingly " Don't you want to be free of this darkness imprisoning you?"

He whirled around and pointed a finger at Sir Benjamin. "It is he,it is he!" He shouted.

"Father!" Loveday said, grasping his hand. "Benjamin." She said,grasping his hand. She placed them together and Maria placed the pearls on top of them. They glowed iridescently, as beautiful as a butterfly's wings.

"Look! The five thousandth moon! The curse is coming true! If you can sacrifice your pride we can save our families. We can save the valley!" Maria pleaded.

Naïvely, I actually thought they might. Then Benjamin said "You first!" to which Father mockingly replied "No,after you!

Maria looked between them both and sighed heavily to herself.

"I must do this myself." She said,stepping forward onto the furthest edge of the cliff. I was watching her closely,because last time Maria had mixed with high places,it hadn't ended well.

She raised the pearls and began to speak. " At the five thousandth moon I,Maria Merryweather, Moon Princess of Moonacre,do remove the curse that darkens this valley. Take back what is yours!" she commanded,flinging the pearls towards the ocean. They fell for a moment before flying back in to her hands. She stared confusedly at them for a moment,before breaking the necklace so that all the pearls were separate and then throwing them forward.

This time, they flew back and attached themselves to her dress. She rubbed the dress frantically, trying to remove them. Then she stopped and walked right to the edge. I had no idea what she was doing. She turned her head towards us and smiled a small and sweet smile before stepping of the cliff edge. I ran towards her shouting her name. I could hear the others shouting too dimly. I reached my arms forward to grab her but it was too late. I had failed her. She plunged under the dark blue waves and didn't emerge. I stared at the place where she had just disappeared. I felt numb inside. She was gone. Swept away by the tide,like a piece of driftwood. My little bird.

Then the moon finally touched the sea. A bright white light shone in my eyes and I got up and backed away, shielding my face. A massive tidal wave rolled up from the sea and headed straight towards us. I stared at it with little fear. Loveday was shielded in Benjamin's arms. Out if the wave emerged white horses that thundered towards us, their hooves pounding against the sand. One of them carried a dark shape on its back, but I didn't let myself hope.

Finally the wave crashed against the cliff face and an explosion of white froth shot up. When I opened my eyes a white horse was standing in front of us. And on its back was Maria. Whether she was aliv or not was another matter. To my great relief she stirred and sat up,smiling a us all.

"Maria!" I said.

She was helped down by sir Benjamin who hugged her. She was hugged and congratulated by almost everyone. She walked up to me and asked "Were you worried Robin?" she asked. I bloody had been. How many damn heart attacks this girl was planning on giving me I didn't know but I wouldn't let her know my concern for her so I said arrogantly "No. Anyone could have done that." Loveday gasped in mock-horror and swatted me on the head.

I went and stood with Father and he smiled slightly at me. It wasn't much but it was a start.

Suddenly a loud roaring echoed around us. We turned to see a black lion in front of us.

"Cats teeth." muttered Benjamin.

"That'll be a black lion,sir." His servant said,dim-wittedly.

Maria smiled and moved forward. "It's alright uncle. It's just Wrolf." Wrolf padded forward and sat next to where the white horse stood.

Behind me my sister and Benjamin were making up, in a most sickening way. He got down on one knee and was just saying her name when Krus came running in and pointed a gun at Maria.

"I'll finish her now!"

I started to run forwards when Marias governess came bursting forward, hitting him repeatedly with her umbrella until he ran off.

Her governess came running towards her and embraced her shouting "Maria my dear, I have come to save you!"

"Thank you,but all is well." She replied, smiling.

Father slung his arm around my shoulder and smiled more than I have ever seen in my life.

Benjamin slid down onto one knee once more and the Governess inquired "Is there to be a wedding" Sir Benjamin's servant walked up to her and slid his fingers into hers awkwardly.

Sir Benjamin smiled and said "Well,then. Nothing to be done." And in a way there wasn't.

We all headed back to the manor and were just walking through the woods when I said to Maria "I need to tell you something." in a low voice. Instantly she called out to the others "We will catch you up!" Loveday smiled knowingly at me. She was too damn observant.

I would tell Maria how I felt. I had decided it. If she didn't return my feelings,well too bad.

I led her behind a tree and stammered nervously "W-well, we've known each other for a bit,and I like you, I mean a lot,but I get it if you don't because I'm a de Noir and you think I'm stupi-"

"Robin." She interrupted me.

"Yeah?" I said, expecting her to reject me.

"Shut up." She said as she placed her lips on mine. The smell of vanilla was everywhere and it pulled me closer to her. Her small hands were so warm against my back. I placed my hands on her back and I could feel her delicate shoulder blades, just like wings. We pulled away and she smiled shyly at me.

We walked slowly through the green forest, hand in hand.

X Fin x

Xx Hope you all enjoyed it,it was super fun to write! I'm quite pleased with how it went. I shall be writing another story on Moonacre but you will just have to wait and se what it is! I love you all! Buh


End file.
